Hurting For You
by MrsGerardWay27
Summary: Draco's world is a complete mess, but when he gets to know a certain someone a little better, will it stay that way? But then what happens when that person is taken away from him?
1. Bad Dreams and a Beautiful Girl

Draco Malfoy stared out his carriage window, seeing the Malfoy Manor. It loomed over the land like a cemetery. Not once had his home ever had a cheery glow to it; always dark.

"That's funny," thought Draco. "Mother's not out to greet me." Indeed, Narcissa Malfoy was not standing at the gate to welcome her son like usual. The carriage slowed to a halt in front of the large brass doors. Just as Draco got out, one of the doors opened. Lucius Malfoy stepped outside, and glared at Draco. Draco looked just like him. Silver-blonde hair, pale skin, and an expression of complete loathe.

"Ah, the son I call my own is home," said Lucius. "Do you know what today is?"

"My birthday, Father," Draco answered in respect.

"Right," Lucius snarled. "Seventeen years of putting up with you." He quickly strode over to Draco, and hit him. Draco fell to the ground, pain flowing through his face. Narcissa timidly walked outside. Draco saw cuts and bruises all over her, giving him the hint that she and Lucius had been fighting.

"I told you not to come out here!" Lucius shouted to her. Narcissa flinched at his harsh words. Whipping out his wand, Lucius pointed it at her, and said, "Crucio," Narcissa dropped to the ground, in writhing pain, her screams filling the air.

"Shut up!" Lucius yelled. "I have had it with you... Avada Kedavra!" All at once, Narcissa's screams stopped, as she lay limply on the cold ground.

"Mother!" Draco cried, rushing over to her. Tears filled his eyes as he realized his mother's fate.

"Bastard!" Draco screamed, jumping at his Father. He knocked Lucius over, and began punching him. Lucius grabbed Draco's wrists, and threw him against the wall.

"You had better watch your actions, boy," he said coldly. "Your mother is not around to protect you anymore." And with that, Lucius shoved Draco to the gound, and disappeared...

Draco screamed, and fell off his bed.

"Mother!" he yelled into the darkness. Pulling himself together, he realized: it was just a dream. A memory; a sheer reminder of his past. Quickly lighting a candle, Draco looked around his room. His trunk, broomstick, and owl were by the door for tomorrow, his desk over against the wall, his closet, and his clothes.

"Nothing here," Draco said to no one. Sighing, he climbed back into his bed. The sheets were tangled from his thrashing around. Before he blew out the candle, Draco picked up a small object from his in-table.

"Draco, I want you to have this," said Narcissa. "It has been in my family for many years. I was going to give it to you when you graduated, but, in case anything happens, well, anyway, I just want you to know that I love you." She handed her sixteen-year-old son a small green dragon on a delicate silver chain.

"It's beautiful, Mother," said Draco breathlessly, carefully touching the pendant. "I love it."

"I knew you would," Narcissa smiled, and wrapped Draco into a loving hug...

Slipping the pendant over his head, Draco fingered it. The small dragon was the only real reminder of his mother. Sure he had pictures, but they somehow weren't the same. Shaking his head sadly, Draco drew in a deep breath, and blew out the candle.

"Draco! Wake up! You're going to be late!" Lucius yelled, pounding on Draco's door. Turning over and groaning, Draco stole a glance at his clock. It read 5:30 AM. Slowly, he pulled himself out of bed, and downstairs into the dining room. Draco quickly at a cherry Pop-Tart, and went to get dressed.

Draco strolled around Platform 9 and 3/4 with his broomstick over his shoulder. His trunk and owl had already been put onto the train. Coming upon a large group of people, Draco saw her. He stopped short, and stared. A girl stood amongst the crowd, her soft, brown curls falling in her face. A bright golden light seemed to glow from her, he thought.

"God, she's beautiful," Draco thought longingly.

"Hermione!" someone called. The lovely girl looked around, stopped, then smiled.

"Harry!" she cried, throwing her arms around a black-haired boy. They shared a kiss, and began to talk excitedly.

"So," Draco muttered. "Granger and Potter are together." Even though he was supposed to hate her, Draco couldn't let go of his feeling about Hermione. "She's changed so much," he thought, as the couple walked closer and closer to him.

"Well, well," Draco said coldly. "Look who it is, Potty and Mudblood."

"Malfoy," they said together. Sneering, Draco's eyes moved from Harry, to Hermione. When looking at her, he was speechless. Hermione glared at Draco with hate.

"Don't start on me already, Malfoy," she spat. Draco's mouth became dry, as he watched her speak. Harry put his arm around Hermione, and they stalked off towards the train.

Taking his seat in the compartment, Draco eyed the occupants. Pansy Parkinson was sitting next to him, and Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise Zabini were on the opposite seat.

"Draco!" Pansy squealed, finally acknowledging that he was there. "I missed you sooo much!" She tried to kiss him, but Draco pulled away in disgust.  
"Shove off, Parkinson," Draco growled. Pansy scowled, and turned around to flirt with Blaise.

"Stupid whore," Draco thought. The shrill whistle screeched in the air, and the train then slowly took off towards Hogwarts.


	2. Back to Hogwarts

Draco felt himself being shook. Opening his eyes, he saw Pansy standing over him.

"Drakie, wake up, sleepyhead! We're here!" she said in a sickly sweet voice. Draco silently cussed at Pansy. He had been having the best dream ever. He and Hermione were together, and she had agreed to go out with him.

"We were just about to kiss when Parkinson interrupted," Draco muttered. Dragging himself off the train, Draco looked at the magnificent Hogwarts Castle. There was a glowing light on in every window, as if to say, "Welcome Back." Glancing around him, Draco caught sight of Hermione. Harry's arm was wrapped around her waist, like it was supposed to be there. The image of Draco in Harry's place suddenly came across his mind. Quickly shaking his head, Draco started off towards the castle.

"Students, and Teachers," Professor Dumbledore said, as everyone had been seated. "I welcome you to another grand year at Hogwarts." An explosion of clapping started.

"Why are they cheering?" Draco wondered negatively. "He didn't say anything important."

"I would also like to add, that our new Head Girl and Boy this year are Miss Hermione Granger, and Mr. Harry Potter," Another explosion of clapping erupted. Draco remembered how angry Lucius was that Draco didn't get Head Boy. Dumbledore finished his speech, and with a wave of his hand, food and drinks appeared on the tables. Draco looked over at the Gryffindor table, and saw Hermione. She was staring at Harry like he was the greatest thing on earth. Feeling sick, Draco looked away.

After dinner, Draco headed down towards the Slytherin dungeons. He looked around the common room.

"Welcome home," he muttered sarcastically. His stuff had been placed by his bed. Throwing off his robes, shirt, and pants, Draco flopped down onto it in his boxers, and thought about his day.

"How did Hermione change so much over the summer?" he wandered. "Last year she wasn't even half that beautiful. What would Father think if he found out that I loved a Mudblood? He'd probably kill me. But what about Granger? She would never want me over Potter. She hates me." Sighing, Draco felt his eyelids drooping, and he slowly drifted off to fitful sleep.

"Happy birthday, Draco," Narcissa said, handing her son a long, brightly wrapped box.

"Thank you, Mother," said Draco, as he quickly tore off the wrapping paper. Opening the box, he smiled broadly. "Wow!" he exclaimed, taking out a brand-new polished broomstick.

"It's the latest," Narcissa said, turning over the broomstick to reveal a silver-printed brand name.

"A Quicksilver!" Draco breathed. "Our teams' sure to win this year!" He ran his hand down the sleek broom. "Thank you so much, Mother," said Draco, hugging Narcissa.

"Your'e welcome, my dear," Narcissa smiled.

"Why did you buy him that?" came a cold voice. Lucius stood in the doorway, sneering at the sight.

"I thought we talked about this," Narcissa warned.

"So did I," Lucius growled. He and Narcissa began shouted at eachother.

"It's his birthday!" Narcissa defended.

"So? You don't go spending a bunch of galleons on one boy!" Lucius yelled.

"You always got expensive things when YOU were little!" Narcissa shouted. She angrily shoved her way past Lucius, and they began yelling in the kitchen. Draco heard the clatter of things being thrown, and a bang from them hitting whatever they had been aimed at. Tears filled his eyes as the yelling got louder. Draco gathered up the wrappings and broomstick, and slowly made his way up to his room. His parents' harsh words echoing in his mind...

Draco's eyes snapped open. He found himself on the cold floor. Shivering, Draco stood up. Only a few people were in the dormitory.

"Hey, Draco!" Blaise Zabini called, seeing him. "Want to come down to breakfast with me?"

"Sure, give me a minute," Draco said, quickly slipping on his school uniform, that had been somehow laid out for him.

"Parkinson," Draco thought. After he combed his hair, and gelled it, Draco ran down the stairs into the Slytherin Common Room. Blaise was standing by the door.

"What took ya' so long?" he asked, as they made their way towards the Great Hall.

"I didn't take that long, did I?" said Draco.

"If you call a half an hour 'that long', then I guess not," Blaise laughed. Draco frowned. He didn't remember taking up that much time. Draco didn't even know that he spent that time staring at his sorry reflection in the mirror.

"Oh great," Blaise complained, smacking his head. "Our schedules are here." At each table spot, a special schedule was set out for each student. Silently, Draco picked up his own. It read-

10:00, Potions

11:00, Charms

12:00, Lunch

1:00, Care of Magical Creatures

2:00, Defense Against the Dark Arts

3:00, Break

4:00, Transfiguration

5:00, History of Magic

6:00, Dinner

7:00, Potions

8:00, Astronomy

"God, am I going to be busy this year," Draco thought, helping himself to a steaming-hot pancake.


End file.
